1. Field
This disclosure relates to card games which are particularly suitable for use in gaming establishments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The object of several popular gambling card games is to receive a hand that, when the values of the cards in the hand are summed, is close to a predetermined numerical target. In baccarat, the object is to receive a hand that totals 9. In blackjack, the object is to receive a hand that totals 21. Within this patent, the value of a card or a hand will be indicated by numerals, and the words “two” through “ten” will be used to indicate the denomination of a card.
In baccarat, only a player hand and a banker hand are dealt and all of the participants wager that either the player hand or the banker hand will be closer to 9. The player hand is dealt two cards face up and the banker hand is dealt one card face down and a second card face up. The player hand and the banker hand then may each receive a third card in accordance with predetermined rules. The score of a hand is calculated by taking the sum of the values of all cards modulo 10. Simply, when the total value of cards in a hand equals or exceeds 10, the tens digit is dropped. In baccarat, aces have a value of 1, numbered cards cards two to nine have face value, and tens and face cards (jacks, queens, kings) have a value of zero. For example, a hand consisting of a two and a three has a value of 5 (2+3=5). A hand consisting of a six and a seven has a value of 3 (6+7=13≡3)—the first digit is dropped because the total is higher than 10. A hand consisting of a four and a six is worth zero (4+6≡0). The highest score that can be achieved is 9.
In blackjack, each of a plurality of players plays against a common banker. Each player is dealt two cards face up and the banker is dealt one card face down and a second card face up. The players, in rotation, may elect to receive one or more cards. When all of the players have completed their hands, the banker may receive one or more cards in accordance with predetermined rules. The score of a hand is calculated by taking the sum of the values of all cards. Aces have a value of 1 or 11, numbered cards two to ten have face value, and face cards have a value of ten. Commonly, a player having a hand totaling more than 21 loses regardless of the final value of the banker hand. A player having a hand totaling less than 21 wins if the banker's hand totals more than 21, or if the player's hand is closer to 21 than the banker's hand. Variations of blackjack played in card rooms may provide for the player to tie or win with some hands totaling over 21.
In a casino, the banker, who may also function as the dealer, may be an employee playing on behalf of the establishment. Alternatively, in a “card room” game each player may have the option to act as banker, or the banker may be a licensed third-party service provider or the banker may be a player trust or pool fund. The card room establishment may provide a dealer to manage the game and collect fees from the players.
Players typically enjoy games which can be played rapidly and which offer players some degree of participation or require some degree of skill.